Life With Harry
by Jamesprongs123
Summary: James Potter manages to survice the attack when voldemot tries to kill harry. This is my first fanfiction.
1. Gordric's Hollow

**Life With Harry**

**October 31st, 1981**

James was sitting on the livingroom floor with Harry and Lilly. Harry looked up at his parents and smiled before doing a big yawn. It was nearly 9'oclock. Lilly picked Harry up. "bed time: she said as she stood up and made her way up to his room. Lilly was on the first step when the door was blasted off its hinges.

James stood up very fast and grabed his wand. He looked to the door and his face went white. There standing in the doorway was Voldemort. "Lilly take Harry and go. I'll hold him off" James said. Lilly looked at her husband and ran upstairs holding Harry.

**"****Avada Kedavra"**Voldemort yells pointing his wand at James. He just manages to jump out of the way before the curse hit him. The curse hit the wall behind James. Before James could send a spell towards Voldemort he was thrown into the wall. The force of the impact made the wall collapse onto james. He tried to move to get out but everything went dark.

Lilly had run upstairs to Harry's room. She had put him down in his crib. Lilly was now putting anything she could find in front of the door to keep voldemort out. She hadn't heard James and everything was quiet downstairs. Lilly feared the worst.

Voldemort made his way upstairs. He then blasted the door with his wand. Lilly went to stand in front of Harry's crib. She would do anything to protect him. "Stand aside" Voldemort hissed. "NO" She yelled. Voldemort raised his wand pointing it at Lilly. "**Avada Kedavra" **He yelled and Lilly fell to the floor dead.

James opened his eyes when he heard Lilly scream. He then used a spell to push the dibries of the wall off of him. He then got up and started running upstairs. "LILLY" he screamed hopping she was ok. James fought through the pain he was feeling to get upstairs. Once he got into Harry's room he went white when he say lilly on the floor.

James looked around seeing where Voldemort was but he didn't see him. He then went over to Harry who was balling his eyes out. As soon as Harry saw his father he stoped crying. James then scooped him up and put a blanket around him. "its ok Harry" James said as he looked at his son.


	2. the aftermath

**The Aftermath **

James held onto Harry as he went over to lilly's body. He kneeled down next to her not having the strenth to stand anymore. Tears were running dawn James face as he looked at Lilly. He was in so much pain that he hadn't realised that he was shaking. James then stood up and held onto the wall he felt like he was going to fall.

After a few minutes James fell to the floor landing on his back while holding Harry. James tried to get up but each movement he made shot pain through his body. He saw spots in front of his eyes before passing out.

Sirius had been at his house with Remus. "i'm going to go check on them" He says looking at Remus. Sirius had a feeling that something bad had happened. "i'm comming with you" Remus tell Sirius. He nods his head and they both Apparate to Gordric's Hollow.

When they get there they see the house almost completly destroyed. Both there faces go white. After a few seconds they hear a faint crying comming from the potter's house. Remus and Sirius going inside with there wands drown and carfully make there way through the house.

Once Sirus and remus make it to Harry's room they see lilly and James. Both of them run over to them. Remus picks Harry up. "are they?" Remus asks looking at sirius. "Lilly is but James seems just to be passed out" Sirius says as he start to shake James trying to wake him up.

James slowly opens his eyes after feeling someone shake him. He looks up and sees Sirius and Remus. He doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "Sirius, Remus" he says as his voice cracks. James sits up. "are you ok?" Sirius asks. "i think so?" James says answering his question.

Sirius helps James to his feet. "we should get out of here" Remus says as he looks at james. "can you walk?" James nods his head. He takes one step and winces as he feels incredible pain. James the feels himself starting to fall. "woa" Sirius says as he catches him. James's face was white at a sheet and he felt like he was going to pass out again. "i'm ok" he says even though it wasn't true.

Sirius held onto James as they walk out of the house. He had never seen him look so pale before. Once they reached outside James whole body was shaking. "we've go to get him help" Sirius said as he looked over to Remus. "no just get me back to your place" James said as he looks at both of his friends.

Both Remus and Sirius looked at eachother. They then found a car wich they gently put james in. As he was lowered into the back seat James moaned in pain. About fifteen minutes later they arived at the house.

Once in the house James looks at Remus. "is he ok?" he asks as he looks at Harry who was asleep in his arms. "he's fine" Remus tells James. Sirius lays James down on his bed gently trying not to hurt him. Remus sits down next to him as sirius goes into the other room. A few minutes later Sirius returns. James looks at him and passess out.

"James!" he yells as he runs over to him and shakes him trying to wake him up. "we really need to get him help" Remus said. "i know" Siruis says in agreement. Sirius then left to go get help. About 15 minutes later he returned with Albus dumbledoor, Frank and Alice Longbottom and Mad-eye Moody.

Dumbledoor went over to James as he kept opening and closing his eyes. "James can you hear me?" he asks in a calm voice. James slowly opened his eyes to look at everyone. He was still white as a sheet. "what happend?" Moody asks as he came over to James. He then explained everything that had happened telling them that peter betrayed them and Lilly was dead.

Once James was finished the room was completly silent. He then sat up on the bed. Harry woke up in Remus's arms and started crying. James took him from Remus and held him close. It was a few minutes before anyone said anything. "i can't belive it" Alice said softly. Frank put his arms around her as she cried softly. "we should let James get some rest" Dumbledore said as he looked around at everyone. Everyone left expect for Remus and Sirius.


	3. The Funeral

**The funeral**

As soon as everyone left James fell asleep with Harry in his arms. Remus and Sirius left the room to let him sleep. "You think he'll be ok?" Sirius asked.

"I hope so i've never seen him in that much pain before" Remus replyed. An hour after James fell asleep Harry got off the bed and pushed the door open. When Remus and Sirius saw him they went and picked him up.

It had been 18 hours sinse James had fallen asleep. Remus and Sirius were starting to get worried. Sirius went into the room and tried to wake James up. After a few minutes he slowly opens his eyes. James sat up. He was still a little sore but he could move better. "where's Harry?" he asks as he looks at Sirius.

"Its ok Remus has him" James got up and walked out of the room.

As soon as Harry saw him he reached over to him. "Dada" James smiled and took him into his arms. He then walked over to the couch and sat down with Harry in his arms. James knew he had to make arangements for the funeral.

It had been about a week sinse the attack. James was out making final arangements for the funeral. He knew he had to tell petunia about the death of her sister but he couldn't face her so he wrote a letter to her to tell her where the funeral was to take place at at what time.

When James finally made it back to Sirius's house he was exhausted. He sat down on the couch and heaved a big sigh. James looked up when he heard footsteps. Sirius walked over to him holding Harry who was pulling on his hair. James couldn't help but smile when he saw him.

It was the morning of the funeral and James was slowly getting ready for it. The door to his room slowly opened and sirius walked in. James looked at him "i'm ready" he said as he slowly got up. James's eyes were red from lack of sleep. Both Sirius and James went downstairs to where Remus was holding Harry. They took Ministry cars to the church. Once they got to the church they took there seats in the front.

After the service people kept comming up to James to say sorry for his loss. He said thank you not knowing what else to say even though all he wanted to do was scream but he had to stay strong for Harry. When he looked up and saw Petinia Dursley he was a little shocked. James didn't think she would actually show up. Petunia stormed over to James with a look of rage on her face. "Uh-Oh" James said just before she reached him.

"YOU" she screamed. James just stood there a looked at her. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU SHE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE" Petina contunied to scream at James. He couldn't look at her anymore so James looked at the floor. "IT SHOULD OF BEEN YOU" at these words James looked up at Petina. As soon as James looked at her she slapped him across the cheek and stormed away. James just stood rooted to the spot. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked behind him to see his two best friends.

"You ok?" Remus asks him.

"Ya i'm fine" James replied.

"Dadda" Harry says as he reaches for his dad. James smiles and takes Harry into his arms and holds him close.

"What you say we go home now kido" James says as he looks at Harry.

James held onto Harry as he walked out of the church. He got into the car with Sirius and Remus and went back to the house. On the way to the house Harry fell asleep in James's arms. Once back at the house James got out of the car carefully so as to not wake harry up. He went upstairs and put him gently into his crib. James quietly went to his own bed and got changed. He then layed down on his bed and fell asleep almost at once.


	4. Christmas

**Christmas**

It had been over a month sinse Lily's funeral. James had moved out of Sirius's house and bought a house nearby. Sirius and Remus came to visit every few days. Harry was starting to talk more. Before he knew it Christmas was drawing near. James was in the livingroom setting up the christmas tree as Harry was watching him. Someone then knocked on their door. James picked up Harry and went to answer the door. When he opened the door who saw Sirius and Remus.

"Siwi" Harry says as he reached for his godfather.

"Hi there little man" Sirius says as he takes harry from James

Once Sirius and Remus came inside James closed the door. He walked with them over to the christmas tree that was half decorated.

"How you doing Prongs?" Sirius asks James

"I'm alright, this was always lily's favorite holiday" he says as he looks at them.

After they had finished decorating the tree they made christmas cookies with Harry. At about 7:30 Sirius was walking on his hands and knees at Harry was holding onto his hair giggling. After they had put Harry to bed they went and wraped his presents and put them under the tree.

Christmas morning harry was standing in his crib not being able to get out on his own. "Daddy" he was yelling. When James heard him he went to Harry and picked him up.

"Hi there little man" James says as he smiles. He then picks him up and brings him downstairs.

Once downstairs James puts Harry down. Sirius and Remus were already there. Harry runs over to them once he sees them. "Siwi,Rimi" he says as he smiles at them. Sirius picks him up and tickles him making Harry giggle.

After everyone opened their presents James went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Sirius and Remus were left in the living room to keep on eye on Harry. He was riding on a toy broomstick that Sirius had got him for christmas.

"Breakfast is ready" James says after a few minutes.

Everyone went into the kitchen and ate breakfast. Once they were done James took Harry upstairs to get him changed for later. They were going to be going to the weasley's for the rest of the day. After James got harry dressed he picked him up and walked to the downstairs fireplace. He took a handfull of floo powder and threw it into the fire. The flames turned to green. James steped in while holding Harry.

"The Burrow" he says clearly. Within a few seconds James steps into the Weasley's kitchen. Sirius and Remus came through a few seconds later.

James put Harry down on the floor and he walks over to where Ron is and sits next to him. Remus, Sirius and James join Molly and Aurther at the table as they watch the kids play. After a few minutes Molly stood up and started to make lunch. Once she was done cooking James stood up and went to get Harry. When Harry saw his dad he looks at him and smiles. He then picks him up and brings him into the kitchen for lunch.

Once everyone finished eating they opened up more presents. James was sitting on the floor with Harry sitting in his lap. He was laying his head against James's arm as he kept opening and closing his eyes. After a few minutes Harry fell asleep in his arms. James carfully got to his feet. He then walked into the kitchen.

"Its time we went home" he says in a whisper to Molly.

"Why don't you come back tomorrow?" She asks with a smile

"That be nice, i'm sure Harry would like to see Ron again" James says as he takes a handful of floo powder. "See you tomorrow" he says as he steps into the fireplace and floos home while holding Harry. Once back at the house he goes and puts Harry in his crib and covers him with his baby blanket. After a few minutes he leaves the room and goes into his room.

James gets his pajamas on and gets into bed. He just lays there thinking of Lily and wishing that she could of been here with them. James misses Lily so much but he was staying strong for Harry. After a little while he finally falls asleep.


	5. The Rat's Capture

The Rat's Capture

James was laying in his bed sleeping in the early morning. He was having a nice and pecefull dream about Lily when they were at Hogwarts. James woke with a start when he heard Harry crying his head off. He quickly got up and ran to his room. Once James got to his room he went over to his crib and picked Harry up trying to calm him down.

"Shhhh its ok daddys here"

James walked around the house rocking Harry in his arms. After half an hour he finally started to calm down. James sat on the couch with Harry and looked at the clock on the wall it was only half past 6. He didn't even remember fall asleep. Next thing James knew was he felt small hands touching him on his face. He opens his eyes to see the face of Harry smiling at him.

"Hi there kiddo" James says as he smiles.

After a few minutes James picks Harry up and goes into the kitchen. He puts him in his highchair as he starts to make breakfast. James was making Harry's favorite wich was scrambled eggs. He waved his wand and Orange juice apeared in a sippy cup in front of Harry. After a few more minutes the eggs were done cooking. He put a plate in front of Harry and one in front of himself at the table.

Once James finished eating he looked up at Harry. He couldn't help but giggle a little. Harry was covered in egg it was even in his hair. James wondered how he got egg in his hair. Once Harry was finished he picked him up.

"I think someone needs a bath" James says as Harry just looks up at him and giggles.

As soon as James got upstairs he went into the bathroom. He filled the bath and then started getting Harry undressed. After he got all his clothes off James put him in the bath and started washing him. As James was washing Harry he was splashing the water all over the floor. Once James was finished wasing Harry's hair he drained the bath and wraped him in a towel. He took him to his room and got him dressed. James then waved his wand to dry Harry's hair.

After everything upstairs was dry James took Harry downstairs. He looked at the clock. It was about 11. James walked over to the fireplace and flooed to the Weasley's. As soon as he steped into the kitchen Molly walked over to him.

"Hi James"

"Hi Molly" he says with a small smile.

James walked into the livingroom and saw the twins sitting on the floor with Ron. He walked over and sat Harry next to Ron. As soon as he was on the floor Harry stood up and looked at his dad.

"Its ok kiddo i'll be back" James says as he looks at Harry.

"Where you going?" Molly asks as she looks at James.

"I've got to drop by the Ministry but I'll be back as soon as i can" he tells her with a serous look on his face. Molly nods her head understanding that whatever he had to do was important.

James walked out of the Weasley's house. He then aparated to the Minstry Of Magic. Once there he took the lift to the Auror office. As soon as he entered the office he looked up at the wizard behind the desk. James opened his mouth to speak but was cut off before he could say one word.

"No sign of him James"

He frowned sadly when he heard this. He wasn't sure if they would ever catch warmtail. If he was in his rat form it would of been impossible.

"Thank you Kingsley" James says as he turns to leave.

Once out of the office he goes back to the lifts. He takes it back to the main floor. After getting back to the main floor he apparates back to the Weasley's yard. James then walks back into the house and sits at the table and puts his head down.

"James?" he hears someone say. He lifts his head up to see Molly. When he looks at her she looked worried for him.

"I'm ok" James tell her in a low voice.

Molly sat down in the chair next to James. They both stayed quiet for a few minutes before five year old Percy came into the kitchen holding a rat. Molly made a disguested face and James face went white he would reconize that rat anywhere.

"Mummy look what i found in the garden"

"Can I see that rat Percy" James asks before Molly could ever say anything. Percy handed the rat over. When Molly saw the look on James's face she took Percy into the living room then came back and looked at James who had his wand drown and was pointing to the rat.

"Molly I need you to contact the Aurors tell them that i found Petigrew" James says with his voice shaking a little. She nodded and left the room.

As soon as she was out of the room he put the rat down waved his wand. Where there was a rat now stood a fully grown wizard. James pointed his wand at the wizard trying to stay as calm as he could even though he felt anything but calm. He was so angry.

"Peter how could you?" James says as his arm starts to shake with anger.

"You have no idea the weapons the Dark Lord possess, what would you of done?" Peter replys as he looks at him.

"I would of died, Died rather then betray my friends to Voldemort" James says angrily.

Just after he said that the door opened and Molly came in with four other people. James relaxed a little when he saw Sirius with the other Aurors. The three other Aurors captured Peter while Sirius stayed with James. Even after they left James was still shaking.

Sirius led him over to the kitchen table into a chair. Once James was sitting he pushed a cup of cofee into his hands. Once James drank the cofee he calmed down a little.

"Thanks Padfoot" he says with a small smile.

"Anytime Prongs" Sirius says as he smiles back at him.

After a few minutes James stands up and walks into the livingroom. He goes and picks up Harry. He then carries him back into the kitchen and turns to look at Molly.

"Its time we went home, thanks for watching him"

"Anytime James" she says with a small smile.

James flooed home. Once home he went and put Harry to bed then went into his own bed hopping that the comming days would be better then the day he had today. With that though in his head he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
